Classifieds
by Cordys-Vision
Summary: Harry and Cedric have some meaningful chance encounters which help Harry realize thinbgs about himself as well as pretty boy Diggory. Set to the song Classifieds by The Academy is. Harry/Cedric Pairing.


**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all related things belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. I didn't make the characters up. I just messed with them =] Also, the song belongs to the Academy is.**

**A/N: Alright, so this is my first Harry/Cedric fic, I RP it all the time, but I've never written it. I was challenging myself, listening to different songs and just seeing what came out. This song by The Academy is… came on, on shuffle and this is what I got out of it. I hope you like it. Please review and tell me what you think! It'll give me some insight on what I should work on and if I should write more harry/cedric. Anyway, to better understand it. Most of it is really unconnected and the first bit doesn't connect to the second bit, but I'm pretty sure it still makes sense. Anywho! Read on =]**

**P.S. Song=Classifieds-The Academy Is**

_My life reads like the classifieds._

_Pages of what's for sale_

_Who's on the auction block?_

_Attention bidders it's lot 45_

_He's got a decent voice_

_He's got that crooked smile_

_Hold on, you haven't heard the best yet_

_He writes great story lines_

_He's got those honest eyes_

_So take him up for just 9.95_

_He'll sing the songs you like, _

_He'll keep you warm at night, at night. _

How did one boy get that ridiculous pretty? Harry Potter thought as he sat outside by the great beech tree that he, Hermione and Ron had decided to study under today. He let out a sigh, shaking his head. Hermione looked up from her thick book and looked at him questioningly.

"What are you staring at? You look like you've just seen your soul mate or something…" she said following his gaze.

Harry immediately looked up at her and shook his head vigorously.

"No..um…no." He frowned, shaking his head again.

"I just…I was thinking…is all." He said, grabbing a book and flipping it open, hoping that she would get the hint that he didn't want to talk about it.

Hermione frowned, but then went back to her studies again, and Harry was free to gaze, once again at the Hufflepuff boy, seated just a few paces away, chatting up some pretty Ravenclaw. Harry found it extremely obnoxious that he was just sitting there, flashing that perfect smile and those perfect teeth, and flipping that perfectly tousled hair and laughing that angelic laugh of his and he was just ALLOWED to do that. It was completely outrageous! He was going to make someone ill! Harry let out a frustrated grunt, before angrily jotting down some notes from the book that was currently sitting open in front of him. Why did Cedric Diggory have to be so bloody perfect?

_Back down, cash out_

_That's the city for ya_

_Break down, and back out_

_And get what's comin' to ya_

_When you said you were falling apart…_

_I thought you meant that you were falling apart._

The Yule ball had been a royal failure in Harry's personal opinion, but he wasn't' ready to go back to the boy's dormitory just yet. He didn't want to hear Ron complain about Hermione at the moment and he didn't quite feel like sleep either. Some people were still lingering out in front of the great hall, but Harry avoided them, he wanted to be alone. He walked out into the grounds, it was cold, but this, he figured was the only way he could possibly be able to be alone for a few minutes. He sat shivering on the cold stone bench, looking out into the pretty much completely frozen lake. He let out a sigh, wondering what ridiculous task was coming next and would he be able to survive it as easily as the last?

"I expect that'll be the last bit of fun we have for awhile." Harry practically jumped out of his skin when he heard the voice. He whipped around quickly trying to find the source. When he finally did find the source he was completely shocked. Not only was Cedric Diggory not the first to start up a conversation with him ever, but he wasn't' exactly happy with him at the moment. After all, he'd stolen his date for this stupid ball! Harry stared up at him for a long moment, opening his mouth about to tell him to back the hell off, but then he noticed the tears. The slow stream of tears flowing down the boys cheeks.

"A-are you okay?" He asked, still shocked and watching the other boys' face. The other boy smiled and shook his head.

"Don't worry about me. I'm fine. Always am. Mind if I sit?" He said, with that stupid crooked smile. Harry couldn't do anything but nod. They sat in Silence together for awhile, before Cedric said the words that Harry would never, ever forget.

"I think I'm gay."

The words came out so casual, so completely normal. Harry couldn't' do anything but stare up at him for a full minute and then he nodded.

"Oh." Was all he could manage.

The other boy began to shake then, shake and cry, and it was completely insane for Harry to be sitting here while perfect Cedric Diggory was crying.

"I'm completely falling apart Harry. I'm completely losing it." He choked out. Harry shook his head.

"No. You're not." Was all he could think of to say. What could he say?

The other boy laughed and sniffed, wiping the his nose with the back of his hand. "Thanks. I needed that." He sniffed again, tilting his head to the side.

"Are you a virgin, Harry?" He asked casually. Harry's eyes widened and then he shook his head, yes.

Cedric nodded. "I figured as much." He said with a smile and then he was silent for a moment before unleashing even more unbelievable secrets.

"Cho wanted to have sex with me tonight. She wanted me to be her first."

He said absently, staring out into the frozen lake. He stared at him for a moment waiting for him to finish, but he didn't. So he asked.

"Well…what happened?" He asked biting down hard on his lip.

Cedric looked at him for a moment and then shrugged.

"I guess my head wasn't in the right place. It…wasn't working if you know what I mean." He said giving Harry a meaningful look.

Harry nodded, fully comprehending.

The other boy sat in silence for a long time before, he stood up. "Thanks for the chat Harry…I'll see you around. Don't stay out here too long. You'll catch cold." He said with a quick smile, before he quickly left the grounds. That was the moment Harry Potter knew that he was gay too. And completely in love with pretty boy Diggory.

_I'm not the type to forget about nights like this_

_Where every single move that I make_

_Is documented and scored for style points_

_The once ambitious one, now holds the smoking gun_

_And if I die in my sleep…_

_Are you still willing to be everything you promised you would be?_

Harry hadn't been waiting for a second encounter…hoping and praying for one maybe. But not waiting, but he was lucky. The second encounter completely fell into his lap. The owlery was always pretty much empty late on Saturday night so Harry took that time to send a letter to Sirius. Half way there though, he started to hear the screams. He rushed up the stairs but stopped halfway up them once he saw the scene that was unfolding. Cho Chang and Cedric Diggory were in a heated argument it seemed, and Cho was screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Cho, please keep it down! You're going to wake the entire castle!" Cedric whispered, but it was rather loud for a whisper.

"Oh well, that would be wonderful!" Cho screamed, "Then everyone would know what a terrible person you are! That you're breaking my heart!"

Cedric sighed, shaking his head. "Cho, I never intended to break your heart you know that! I love you! I really do! It's just…it's complicated."

Cho scoffed, clearly annoyed at his response, "Complicated Cedric? Really? Why's it complicated? Because when you close your eyes and try to fall asleep at night all you can think of are sweaty male quidditch players? God, you're completely sick Diggory!"

There was a crash and Harry couldn't see, but he was pretty sure that Cedric had smashed something.

"Shut up! Shut up! You know ANYTHING about the way I feel, you don't understand anything. Shut UP!" He was screaming now, really loud and he was sure that someone was going to come bursting in soon, but they didn't.

Cho shook her head, and when she spoke next her voice changed, softer, gentler.

"I want to understand. Cedric, Please…I can be everything you want. I promise. I love you so much." There were tears in her voice now and Harry didn't know how much more of this he could take.

Cedric sighed. "I know. I love you too. Just…maybe we should take a break." It was silent for a long time and then there were footsteps heading down the staris, and Harry quickly hid himself so that he whichever one of them that was passing by wouldn't know that he'd witnessed their little fight. After he was sure the coast was clear, he made his way up to the owlery and was pleasantly surprised when Cedric was the one who was left there. He was sitting, with his back against the wall, hugging his knees. He looked like a child. Harry went over to him, sitting down next to him.

"Hey," he said softly. Cedric looked at him for a moment and then rested his head on Harry's shoulder. It was incredibly comfortable but at the same time, scary. Harr was now completely aware of everything that his body was doing whereas, last time he'd been completely carefree. He hadn't cared, but this time it was so different…he did care. It was all important. Every touch, question, hand gesture could mean something. It made him extremely nervous. He gave himself five minutes before he started sweating. But it didn't even last that long. Another minute and Cedric was up on his feet again.

"Thanks, Harry. You're a really decent person." He said before smiling that smile of his and exiting the room.

_Back down, cash out_

_That's the city for ya_

_Break down and back out_

_And get what's comin' to ya_

_When you said you were falling apart._

_I thought you meant that you were falling apart._

Harry was sure now that they would break up. Cedric and Cho had to be history now. Didn't they? It didn't seem that way. Harry was completely shocked to find them hand in hand the next morning during breakfast. It made Harry completely sick to his stomach and he had to leave the great hall before he hurled.

_Will you be the first on to tell the neighborhood papers_

_And all my family and friend that still care?_

_Did you buy what I sold?_

_Did you feel what I told you?_

_I hope that you still do…_

_Will you?_

_Promise yourself, that this isn't always good._

He hated him. He really did. He hated him for making him believe that maybe there was something when there wasn't. He hated him for still being exceptionally nice to him after that. But most of all, he hated him for dying before he could tell him that he'd changed his life and that he loved him, even if, he'd never loved him back.


End file.
